


Gender Confusion

by Andy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy/pseuds/Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is wearing lip gloss. Harry is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Confusion

**The Great Hall, 7:48 AM**

Harry was angry. Furious, in fact. And, as usual, it was because of Malfoy. The sod was wearing _lip gloss_ and Harry, for some reason he didn't bother thinking about, couldn't stop _staring_. Fuming, he tried to focus on his toast and Ron and Seamus' animated discussion about Quidditch, but his eyes kept darting over to the Slytherin table, where a certain Evil Git was talking to Zabini and sipping his coffee. The clear gloss on his lips didn't seem to fade at all no matter how often he brought the cup to them, which aggravated Harry to no end.

 

 **Charms hallway, 4:03 PM**

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry practically growled at the other boy in front of the Charms classroom after the lesson.

The blonde smirked. "Why? It's not like this is your personal hallway."

Harry had to bite his lip in order to not cast some sort of hex at Malfoy. Preferably the kind that would make that infuriating gloss vanish from his lips.

"Potter, are you staring at my lips?" Malfoy said with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry tried his best to look nonchalant. "Well, it's pretty difficult not to, what with your apparent gender crisis. Ever heard that boys don't wear makeup?"

 

 **Empty classroom, 7:30 PM**

Harry curled his hand around the neck above him and pulled it down. As he crushed his lips to Malfoy's, the Slytherin's thrusts sped up, making Harry moan loudly.

"Still think I'm gender-confused, Potter?" Malfoy tried to smirk, but the obvious pleasure in his features took away most of the sting. "How many girls have done _this_ to you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," Harry gasped as Malfoy angled his thrusts to hit his prostate directly before kissing the other boy again. _Peach-flavoured_ , Harry thought in a haze as he bit down on Malfoy's lower lip, _I've always liked peaches_.


End file.
